Resurgir
by CieloDistante
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #22: "Escenarios de terror " del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. La magia estaba loca, y las personas perdían el control sobre ella. ¿Había alguna salvación para ellos...? Ella espera que si, porque quería salvarlos, a él al menos, el corazón y su alma ¿...Él podría salvarla si se lo pedía? Resumen completo adentro. ¡Feliz Halloween!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #22: "Escenarios de terror " del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 **Espero que les guste, no estoy acostumbrada a usar el terror, al menos no con buenos resultados XD. A mi toco "Resurrección", y de eso trata la historia. Tiene algo de terror, drama, suspenso, misterio y Hurt/confort., y por qué no, algo de amor suave.**

 **Resumen: ¿Quién diría que los zombis no eran lo únicos monstruos muertos que daban miedo? Su vida se fue deteriorando desde el momento en que él regresó, y su corazón deambulaba entre qué hacer de ahora en adelante. La magia estaba loca, y las personas perdían el control sobre ella. ¿Había alguna salvación para ellos...? ¿Podría lograr salvar al menos a la persona más querida, o perdería todo rastro de lo que una vez fue? ¿...Él podría salvarla si se lo pedía?**

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**

* * *

Una corriente de aire helado subió por su cuerpo, pasando por cada pelo de sus brazos y levantándolos junto a los nervios bajo su piel. ¿Cómo podía sentir ese frío, en un lugar como este? No debería, y ella deseaba haber podido traer algo para abrigarse. Solo le quedaban sus manos, como único uso para resguardar el calor de su cuerpo, al menos, si tan solo no hubieran puesto ese neutralizador de magia en este sitio, hubiera podido usar un hechizo para no tener que abrazarse tanto. ¿Acaso ellos sabían lo innecesario que esto era?

 **Hombre, humano que no tiene magia, pero ambicioso de poseerla para sí.**

Ella se estremeció, en el interior, cuando sintió la mirada siempre atenta de su acompañante, que por mucho que quisiera ignorar, volvía a hacerse presente como un molesto dolor que una espina clavada podría causar. No podía creer que nadie más hubiera estado disponible para escotarla, o que ella aceptara la compañía sombría de este mago sin dudar.

 **Hombre, que todo lo quiere. No se detiene ante nada por sus deseos mundanos.**

\- ¿Estás seguro que él vino aquí? – ella volteó a ver al hombre a su lado, que solo cabeceó con la cabeza como único signo de confirmación. Ni siquiera vio la necesidad de girar la cabeza en su dirección, como si ella no fuera importante en la conversación, en nada. Como si ignorar a una de las salvadoras del mundo fuera algo que se hiciera a menudo, pensó con sarcasmo, aunque, reconsideró, quizás esto sea mucho mejor de un cambio a toda esa atención recibida allá afuera.

 **Dame lo que quiero, haz lo que digo. Convierte esto en eso, consígueme eso y hazlo por mí.**

El hombre se detuvo, justo cuando llegaron a su destino, y ella tuvo que parar antes de ofenderlo, si es que él sentía algo por el estilo. No, ese mago solo la miró con esos ojos secos, fríos, y le demostró, le hiso pensar, que nada podía hacer que sintiera las mismas emociones al igual que los demás.

Él levantó su mano, dedo huesudo apuntando hacia donde estaba lo que buscaba. – Ahí. – dijo sin emoción, y puso la capucha de su traje de nuevo sobre su cabeza. Quizás era parte de su trabajo, su uniforme, o tal vez un gusto bastante oscuro, pero en serio debía de admitir que le quedaba la imagen tétrica, que combinaba a la perfección con el tenebroso lugar. Irónicamente.

Quizás él si nació para ser un Inefable.

 **Mucho tiempo hicimos lo que quisieron, cumpliendo sus deseos y consiguiendo méritos. La realeza, en especial, fue muy provechosa.**

Ella volvió a ver al frente, decidiendo que era mejor ignorar también al mago. – Diez minutos. – pero su voz resonaba en su cabeza como un recordatorio, obligándola a seguir sus ordenes a pesar de que la figura desapareció segundos después de hablar. No como una Aparición, eso solo era para magos expertos, y su ida no podía compararse a eso, sino más a un impresionante técnica que superaba a la magia.

 **Ya no más, dijimos, solo un hechizo más, y se acabó. No necesitamos su valoración, o el estatus que nos quieran poner.**

Se acercó al muchacho, quien al principio no se había dado cuenta de su presencia… de ella, ni el del Inefable.

" **¿Solo tenemos un solo un deseo más…? ¿Quién se lo quedara?" dijeron, susurrando entre ellos y mirando al otro con la misma desconfianza como si fueran a robarles un valioso tesoro. Despreciables.**

\- ¿Harry?- el chico no levanto la cabeza, aunque dejó de balbucear al vacío mismo. Ella lo intentó de nuevo, cada vez más preocupada por su amigo. – Harry, soy yo.

Él suspiró, como si no quisiera tenerla allí. ¿Quizás ella se había inmiscuido en un momento delicado? – Hermione.

\- Debemos volver. Todos te hemos estado buscando, estábamos preocupados.

Harry asintió, como si entendiera lo que le decía, pero la motivación para moverse no iba en la misma dirección. Hermione se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas de una forma poco femenina para el lugar en el que se encontraban. - ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si, es solo…

\- ¿Qué él no va a volver? – terminó por él, sabiendo bien como se sentía, lo que pensaba. Sin importar que hubieran sobrevivido a una guerra, una con su lado en favorable victoria, no debían de olvidar nunca que al final siempre traía el mismo resultado que décadas anteriores; muertes. La única diferencia estaba en cuantas muertes estaban registradas, y cuantas posibles muertes hubieran sido si ganaba la oscuridad. ¿Era esto lo que sus vidas eran…? ¿Su sufrimiento solo era parte de un suceso grabado en la historia, borrado por el tiempo que, con milagro, sería olvidado de los recuerdos… para luego volverse a repetir en otro lejano tiempo? ¿Qué sentido tenía ganar, si no podían festejar, solo enterrar y llorar, y desear por que no naciera otra persona maligna que quisiera conquistar al mundo?

Como deseaba que sus padres estuvieran allí, que por muy egoísta sea hacia su amigo, los necesitaba. Quería los brazos de su padre, que la sostuvieran tan fuerte que le hiciera sentir protegida, y las dulces palabras de su madre, que podían atinar la mayoría de las veces. Ella tenía un don para hablar.

Y su amigo no tenía a su familia, los perdió a todos en esa estúpida guerra, por un vil mago prejuicioso e hipócrita.

\- Sabes, a veces pienso que él me está oyendo, en alguna parte.

Ella frunció el ceño, sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero aún no compartiendo el mismo pensamiento tranquilizador relacionado al lugar. - ¿…Ayuda hablarle desde aquí? – él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, incluso cuando sabía por su tono que ella no soportaba estar en el sitio que trajo tantos recuerdos horribles.

Ese velo te hacía sentir escalofríos, con tan solo estar en su presencia, sin importar que hayas estado ahí antes.

\- Debemos irnos, ¿verdad?

\- Prefiero no estar aquí.

Ambos se envolvieron en silencio, que solo se podría conseguir en la Cámara de la Muerte, o en un cementerio, aunque ni allí se podría sentir esa sensación de almas viéndote por todos lados, llamándote al vórtice que la muerte que espera del otro lado del marco de piedra.

\- Y tú amigo podría querer que nos vayamos pronto… - ella lo miró confundida, siguiendo su mirada hasta la entrada de la habitación. Allí, entre las combinaciones de luces y sombras, estaba la figura aún más oscura del hombre que le hiso el favor de darle permiso de entrar ahí, incluso cuando solo le hubiera dirigido diez palabras, como máximo, en el trayecto.

\- No es mi amigo.

Harry simplemente sonrió, viendo el fastidio en su rostro y tomándolo como si fuera similar al que usaba para reprender a los chicos en sus momentos de vagancia. Como si fueran igual ambos contestos, o pensar en tal idea fuera algo normal. Él en serio estaba disfrutando esto.

Ellos se pararon, dando unas ultimas oraciones silenciosas por todos aquellos que cayeron en la desgracia, y que dormían en la muerte. No querían solo desear por la paz del ser querido que perdieron, sino también por ellos, que les suplicaba que se acercaran al Velo. ¿Estaba alucinando al oír voces en susurros, donde nadie más estaba?

Ella esperaba que esta no fuera otra secuela de la guerra, o la carga del sobreviviente.

\- Bueno, fue lindo mientras duro.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a caminar, ella vio como si amigo creaba un hermoso ramo de flores al lado del muro. Era tan singular, que le sorprendía que él conociera alguna de esas variedades de especies; Rosas y Margaritas eran las más comunes, pero era raro ver una Cempasúchil entre el montón, o unos cuantos Crisantemos apilados uno junto al otro. Al menos había de sus favoritas, y a pesar de que no son para ella, seguía amando el poder ver esas exquisitas Orquídeas. Harry en serio mejoró su magia, y aprendió muy bien el hechizo, que ella juraba solo mostrarle una vez. Si es que lo aprendió de su parte, al menos.

Se dieron sonrisas cómplices, sabiendo que a Sirius le hubiera gustado el gesto simplemente por venir de ellos, quizás mucho más si fueran regalos de lindas mujeres, pero lo conocían bien, y él aceptaría todo de los niños que consideraba como familia, aunque no fueran mujeres despampanantes.

Por Sirius, que su alma descanse en paz, deseo de todo corazón. Hermione sentía una calma como hace tiempo no sintió, y supo por fin por qué Harry vino aquí.

Pasaron el lugar en donde la alta forma del Inefable los esperaba, siempre vigilante. Agradecía despedirse de esa parte, ya que ella no podía ver la diferencia entre él y una sombra, siniestra que te sigue a todos lados, incluso cuando no la notas.

 **Fue ese mago quien cumplió el último deseo. Fue ese desafortunado, el que recibió el regalo. Misericordia, oh, pobre alma que pide por el regreso de su hija de las tinieblas.**

000000000000000000

Días pasaron, y todo siguió el mismo curso de siempre. Hermione no se quejaba, aunque deseara no tener a la farándula como parte de esa normalidad. No amaba la atención, muy diferente a su pelirrojo amigo. Ese día, en particular, era uno especial, ya que todas las figuras del poder y la imagen de quienes les tocaba hacer un cambio esta vez, se reunirían. Tenían que llegar a un acuerdo, un pacto de paz no solo con su propia gente, sino con magos de otras naciones, que bien o para mal, terminaron envueltos en esta lucha. Había que crear un plan para evitar otro Voldemort, o de parar la guerra más vieja y difícil que ha existido por generaciones; los prejuicios ancestrales.

Y fue en esa madrugada a mitad de Octubre, que algo raro sucedió.

Hermione bajó las escaleras, silbando una canción en la inconsciencia mientras ideaba planes para compartir con Kingsley, para utilizar en su mundo, o sus nuevas ideas para poder encontrar a sus padres, que aún seguían escurridizamente perdidos, y sin recuerdos de ella. Y tropezó con alguien por estar pensando en ellos. – Oh lo siento, tengo la cabeza en las nubes.

\- Está bien cariño, solo ten cuidado. – dijo Sirius con cierta burla, como si fuera divertida su torpeza. Ella asintió, en acuerdo a que no quería un accidente en el futuro, o un problema con otros.

Fue a buscar su amado café, necesario para las horas que eran, o el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a molestar, producto de un trasnocho de lectura, cuando se detuvo de improvisto al recordar, recibir toda información inmediata que no tenía sentido. Su cerebro tuvo una corta desconexión, retrocediendo la escena anterior como si fuera una película, todo en segundos.

No, eso no estaba bien.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, regresando sus pasos, y buscando al sujeto con el que chocó. ¿Dónde estaba? El miedo estaba invadiéndola, por su cordura como por el posible significado detrás de las posibilidades. ¿Un enemigo disfrazado? Que estúpido al usar a alguien muerto, más un suicida por elegir a Sirius. ¿Entonces qué…? ¿Quién?

¿Fantasma? ¿Alucinación? Estaba segura de lo que vio, a quien escuchó, y que era muy real, porque lo tocó… esperaba que no fuera un indicio de problema mental.

\- Ah, aquí está. – ella parpadeo, deteniendo sus movimientos al ver a sus amigos reunidos en la sala. Ellos le sonrieron, más deslumbrantes de lo que hace mucho no les veía, y con una nueva luz en sus ojos que no podía reconocer, pero nada de eso importaba cuando su mirada cayó en el hombre sentado junto a ellos. Como lo supuso, un Sirius Black estaba ahí, conversando y tomando como si nunca se hubiera ido, o muerto. – Mione, mira esto, ¿no es gran-?

Pero no termino, porque ella se apuró a pasarle por el lado e ignorarlo, mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba al hombre ahora atento a sus movimientos. Sus amigos podían verlo, ver lo mismo que ella, suponía, y esperaba que pudieran ayudar a retener al criminal que se atrevió a pisar el 12 de Grimmauld Place, con la misma cara de su anterior dueño. ¿Cómo logró conseguir la ubicación, y pasar todos los hechizos de protección? Aún estaba intentando resolver eso.

\- ¡Hermione, qué…!

\- ¡Hey, hey, espera Mione!

Pero ella no lo haría. Sus amigos se estaban tardando en sacar sus propias varitas. - ¿Quién eres, y qué quieres? Dime, ¿Cuál fue nuestra última conversación?

\- Hermione basta.

\- No, está bien. Déjenla. – Sirius, o el impostor que usaba su cara, levanto su mano para detener a Harry. Hermione tensó el brazo que sostenía su varita, sobre todo cuando el hombre empezaba hacer ese tipo de movimientos, que a pesar de verse familiares, eran igual de extraños conociendo las circunstancias. – Mi nombre es Sirius Black, de la no tan admirable familia Black. No quiero nada más que obtener respuestas y regresar a mi vida normal, y si tuviera que responder esa última, creo que sería en este momento.

Sirius se rió como si hubiera dicho un chiste muy divertido, pero hasta él tuvo que dejar de lado las bromas, cuando la punta de una varita presionó más fuerte sobre su garganta. Nadie le gustaría estar en la posición de tener que morir de nuevo, o elegir de qué manera hacerlo, y si tuviera que decidir entre un doloroso hechizo, o una vara incrustada en la yugular, prefería tomar la tercera opción, donde ninguna de ella fuera válida ni utilizada. Aunque este Sirius era muy similar al original, porque ahora sonreía con esa coquetería que tanto criticaba la señora Weasley.

\- Por mucho que me encanta tener a una hermosa mujer reclamando su dominancia, debo decir que no es muy amable amenazar al dueño de la casa en la que vives, cariño.

\- Aun no te he aceptado como el verdadero Sirius. – él suspiro por su terquedad, como un padre cansado de decirle lo mismo a un niño pequeño. – Responde.

No tenia opción, esa varita marcando su delicada piel se lo decía.

\- Fue antes de que te fueras con Harry y Ron a su quinto año, viniste a mí por la duda sobre cómo tratar con el problema de volver al lugar en que murió un compañero. Querías mi consejo, porque no sabías que hacer con Harry, y su culpabilidad hacia Cedric Diggory, y todo el revuelto que dejó tu relación con el jugador Viktor-

\- ¡Suficiente! Ya entendí, no eres un impostor.

\- Espera, yo quiero saber sobre eso. – Ron frunció el ceño cuando escuchó que su mejor amiga e ídolo del deporte profesional favorito habían tenido algo más profundo que un simple baile de salón, o una charla ocasional de pasillos. Él le apunto con el dedo, mirándola con acusación y diciendo con ese tono grosero que tanto le molestaba - ¿Eras tan íntima con Viktor Krum, y no podías darme un mísero autógrafo cuando te lo pedí? ¿En serio?

¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba? Pensaron todos, sobre todo los hombres que creían que el chico tenía cierta atracción hacía la bruja de cabellos alborotados. – no lo iba a hacer de todas formas. Si querías su autógrafo, muy bien podías habérselo pedido tu mismo. Te lo dije en ese momento Ron, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, Viktor es un amigo y no hare de recado para tu beneficio. – mucho que hiso de eso en sus días de escuela para ayudar a ese par de amigos vagos en pasar todas sus materias.

Pero espera, ella pensó, eso no era el tema principal. Hermione volteo a ver al hombre con la cara de Sirius, o el real, a pesar de no haber aceptado esa idea aún, ni confiaba en esa realidad. - ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

\- Vivo aquí. Creí que eso estaba claro hace mucho, cariño.

\- ¡Es cierto! Mione, Mione, podemos traer a los muertos de vuelta. – Ron saltó emocionado, recordando algo que le hacía feliz. Quizás él estaba pensando en Fred, su querido hermano, o en Lavender Brown, quien parecía haberse apoderado parte del corazón de su amigo, incluso después de morir.

\- No entiendo.

Y así, así, le explicaron todo al detalle. Le contaron como Sirius volvió a la vida, cuento traído por el mismo como único testigo, lo que no era muy veraz, y el cómo apareció en Grimmauld Place. Al parecer, Harry provocó un hechizo mestizo accidental, inofensivo y no intencional, que con su constante llamado por su padrino, hicieron la magia para traer de nuevo su alma. Le dijeron que era fácil de hacer, y que podrían traer a sus seres queridos. Ni hablar, se habían vuelto locos.

\- ¿Y el precio? – ellos la miraron como si hubiera dicho algo malo, y tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco a la ignorancia del par. - ¿Qué hay de las consecuencias por manipular una de las leyes naturales más antiguas? No creerán que pueden revivir a los muertos a voluntad, sin un precio o efectos… ¿cierto?

Pero ellos la ignoraron, tal cual como en el colegio, cuando su voz parecía la única en razón. Sus amigos eran listos, si, y precavidos al momento crítico, pero el resto de las veces ellos querían seguir sus vidas sin preocupación, y evitar sus comentarios por parecerles innecesarios.

No hubo caso, ya estaban haciendo planes para traer a sus familias y amigos de vuelta, aún con sus palabras ciertas, incluso con la traviesa sonrisa de Sirius. ¿Por qué sentía un mal presentimiento?

00000000000000000000000000000

Solo pasó un mes desde que Sirius volvió a la vida, y mientras ella se mataba en ir a todas las bibliotecas permitidas que conocía, o leer todo libro disponible que tuviera a la mano para encontrar información, sus amigos, ahora con integrantes más, hacían rituales de aquí y allá. Antes de que lo supiera, veía pasear en la calle a más personas que no mucho tenían en lapidas sus nombres, y a pesar de que trató, nada de lo que dijera pudo convencer a los excitados por volver a tener a sus amadas personas devueltas. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ya habían hecho muchas veces ese hechizo desconocido, y aunque ella se tensaba cada vez que un anterior muerto aparecía de nuevo a sus vidas, nada podía hacer sin las pruebas que la apoyen.

Su voz le sonaba bastante razonable, lógica, y con sentido, pero siempre encontraban una escusa para debatirla. Todo está bien, dijeron, solo obtenemos a nuestros seres queridos de vuelta, le repitieron. Sufrimos mucho, es una recompensa, Ron le decía cada vez que la escuchaba dudar. Ella entendía, humanos o magos, ambos, eran regidos por sentimientos, y sin importar si le quisiera llamar egoísmo o anhelo, ellos querían volver a tener a esas personas que les quitaron de sus vidas por crueldad. Justicia también se podría nombrar, y ella debería escuchar a todos y tranquilizarse un poco, disfrutarlo.

Al final, era magia, que se manifestaba en una esperanza, y volvía todo posible.

Pero nada estaba bien, y eso se lo confirmo el mismo Sirius, solo días después de su aparición. Silencioso, parecía un muerto ambulante cada vez que nadie lo miraba, o al menos cuando él creía que nadie lo hacía. Pálido, con una piel desprovista de todo calor, y sombrío, cada vez que la miraba leer un nuevo libro. Claro que no podía demostrarlo, él volvía ser el de siempre cada vez que otros aparecían, y en ese momento no lo sabía, pero la disconformidad emergía cuando entendía lo que leía; hechizos, magia y todo lo relacionado a la muerte.

Todo fue tranquilo, a pesar de esa incomodidad, hasta que un nuevo suceso ocurrió.

\- Cariño, cariño, ¿no es esto un tema muy oscuro para una lectura antes de dormir? – Sirius apareció de repente, detrás suyo en ese solitario salón. Ella se estremeció, por la hora, el frío, la noche o el dueño de la voz, aún no lo decidía, pero algo se paralizó en su interior, y sospechaba que tenía relación con su corazón.

Él tomó su libro, a su protesta, y lo acercó a su cara para leer mejor. Leyó unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza, y cerrarlo de golpe. – Vamos cariño, estoy preocupado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste bien?

Desde que apareciste, pensó con fuerza, aunque tuvo que agachar su cabeza para evitar su analítica mirada. Tenía que impedir que supiera sus sospechas, sobre todo cuando él ya la miraba con recelo.

\- ¿Quieres hablar…? Soy bueno escuchando.

No.

Negó con la cabeza, aunque a él no le parecía importar. - ¿Es porque nadie te escucha cuando hablas? Sé como todos te ignoran, o al menos los más cercanos a ti. – Sirius se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, cruzando las piernas una sobre la otra y poniendo su perfilada barbilla encima de sus nudillos… una pose muy orgullosa y desinteresada para un hombre supuestamente preocupado por la salud de una persona.

\- Sabes, deberías descansar, todos lo hacen. – él agarró su vaso de agua, dándole un sorbo antes de arrugar la nariz en desagrado, al no encontrar el mismo dulzón hormigueo que producía su amado licor. – Harry es feliz, pensé que eso también te haría feliz.

\- Lo hace.

Sirius no pareció creerle, y por su miraba eso podía ver. – Bien, no lo parece.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, manteniendo la mirada atenta en el otro. Mientras él veía a una chica obstinada, ella solo podía ver a una incógnita sin respuesta, que no quería ser encontrada al menos a ella. Un presentimiento de estar en presencia de una bomba de tiempo, que sabía que iba a explotar aunque no cuándo. ¿Cómo, o que tan mal sería para ellos? ¿Estaban a tiempo para evitarlo, o arreglarlo?

Por eso odiaba no saber. Necesitaba seguir buscando, leer, hasta hallar las respuestas.

\- Ve a dormir, es demasiado tarde para estudiar. – Sirius suspiró, rindiéndose primero a esa batalla de miradas. Se masajeó sus ojos con cansancio. – Puedes seguir con esto mañana, hasta puedo ayudarte a hablar de nuevo con los chicos. Te quieres reconciliar con ellos ¿verdad?

Dulces palabras, que no le afectaban. Siempre siguió su instinto, que rara vez le fallaban, y ella tenía esa alarma sonando en su cabeza desde hace un tiempo, advirtiéndole de algo que no podía ver igual de claro.

\- Si.

Él sonrió con más confianza, apoyando su ancha espalda en una postura más relajada. La estoy convenciendo, seguro creyó. – Bueno, entonces vamos. Esta belleza no se logra por evitar el sueño. – terminó con humor, señalando su cara. Sus ojos se suavizaron, quizás por ver la tensión aún en sus hombros, o tal vez por la falta de respuesta. – Harry también quiere dejar de pelear, me lo dijo ¿sabías? Estoy seguro que pueden volver a como eran antes.

Pero no fue así, y una semana después apareció su querido amigo, muerto... sin explicación. Y como si fuera una señal, otros más fueron muriendo también, en una secuencia de eventos. Desaparecían, morían y volvían de nuevo a la vida, traídos por los desesperados y dolidos seres amados que dejaban atrás.

Ginny trajo a Harry de vuelta, llorando de felicidad y abrazándolo con ternura. Seguramente ahora si iba a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Ya iba a llegar Diciembre, y todo seguía en esa normalidad; muertos nuevos, y revividos después. Hermione estaba cansada, estaba por terminar el año y ella no había encontrado nada para apoyar su inseguridad. Debería rendirse, no, se rendía a seguir buscando, lo que evidentemente no iba a encontrar. Aceptaría esta anormalidad como algo corriente, y que este mundo se había vuelto completamente loco, desquiciado. Si ella no quería terminar sola y abandonada, debía de unirse a las creencias de los demás a pesar de que no le gustara. Aunque ella prefería no tener que morir, incluso si luego lograra revivir, su tolerancia tenía límites y su sensatez abundancia.

Fue cuando llegó la segunda semana de Diciembre que todo cambio, encontró algo que pensó nunca poder descubrir; un libro sobre la magia de la resurrección.

¿Por qué no lo había encontrado antes? Lógico no hacerlo si estaba oculto tras esa repisa pesada, se contestó con sarcasmo al ver el lugar oscuro y pequeño en que el objeto estaba escondido. Muy conveniente, para ser producto de la casualidad. Pero ella estaba más interesada en leer lo que había ahí escrito, y por fin descubrir ese misterio.

Y leyó.

Hombre, humano que no tiene magia, pero ambicioso de poseerla para sí. Hombre, que todo lo quiere. No se detiene ante nada por sus deseos mundanos.

Dame lo que quiero, haz lo que digo. Convierte esto en eso, consígueme eso y hazlo por mí.

Mucho tiempo hicimos lo que quisieron, cumpliendo sus deseos y consiguiendo meritos. La realeza, en especial, fue muy provechosa.

Ya no más, dijimos, solo un hechizo más, y se acabo. No necesitamos su valoración, o el estatus que nos quieran poner.

"¿Solo tenemos un solo un deseo más…? ¿Quién se lo quedara?" dijeron, susurrando entre ellos y mirando al otro con la misma desconfianza como si fueran a robarles un valioso tesoro. Despreciables.

Fue ese mago quien cumplió el último deseo. Fue ese desafortunado, el que recibió el regalo. Misericordia, oh, pobre alma que pide por el regreso de su hija de las tinieblas.

Hermione dejó de leer, al darse cuenta de que esto parecía más una redacción de alguien que bien podía haber sido un pomposo, sangre pura.

No queremos, siguió leyendo, es un acto prohibido, nos opusimos.

Pero lo habían prometido, y a cambio, ellos iban a olvidarse de la magia, de la verdadera magia y de los magos que la manipulaban.

Apostamos, luchamos y conseguimos revivir a esa niña, cuya alma estaba perdida. Fue difícil, y doloroso, pero dio grandes resultados. Lo único malo era que habían tardado en traerla de regreso, y su cuerpo había conseguido ese tono verde enfermizo que le daba nauseas a los demás. O quizás el olor, no previnimos que eso podría pasar. Pero la chica estaba bien, feliz y aventurera como el agradecido padre la recordaba, o eso nos dijo cuando nos felicito. Él era de orígenes humildes, y la chica era todo lo que le quedaba de su mujer. Que lamentable.

Hermone no sabía por qué quería golpear al autor, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo luego de leer eso, incluso cuando las palabras podían ser interpretadas de varias formas, y no siempre con el significado acertado.

Jugó con ella, la alimentó y cuidó, tal cual como hacía antes, y la sobreprotegía ahora aún más. Todos en el pueblo le temían, y la apodaban como la horrible criatura de la muerte. Un monstruo, le decían. Ni siquiera al correr el rumor sobre la verdad del como eso sucedió, o que algo tan magnífico como la magia estaba involucrada hicieron mucho para desalentar las criticas.

"¡Muere, monstruo, vuelve a tu tumba!" los gritos resonaron cada vez que ella salía a pasear, aunque ella no parecía entender nada de su alrededor. Su padre, preocupado por perder de nuevo a su tesoro, la encerró en casa, lejos de todo y de todos. Nosotros quisimos examinar el desarrollo de la magia nueva, pero tampoco nos permitió entrar. Aun así, a nosotros también nos dijeron; "todo esto es por su culpa. También son monstruos. ¡Desaparezcan!" y empezaron la caza de brujas, buscando a cada personas en prueba de posesión de cualquier clase de magia, y los sacrificaban en hogueras, o los ahorcaban, incluso cuando muchos fueran solo humanos inocentes, que apenas sabían lo que la palabra magia significaba. Todos del mismo grupo de idiotas.

Si, Hermione odiaba a este tipo.

Pronto, humanos fueron desapareciendo, y pasado un tiempo, empezaron a encontrarse partes de sus cuerpos. Nos echaron la culpa, y a nuestra creación. Ilusos que creen que pueden acusarnos. Ellos fueron los que quisieron la magia, y ahora la desprecian. Solo están celosos de no tenerla. Son como la misma mugre del que pisan… lindo, son como muggles.

Ya no nos importa lo que les suceda. Podemos hacer nuestro propio mundo, y dejarles este a ellos, para que se pudran. Y esa niña iba a ser un activo, el resultado de las consecuencias de su ambición.

No tardo mucho, en empezar a aparecer más muertos andantes, y tuve que quedarme a ver, un testigo lejano, como cada uno de ellos caía bajo la insaciable mordida de la chica, y se levantaban luego, otra vez, con los mismos ojos locos y desenfocados de un cadáver, o los similares gruñidos que reemplazaban su lenguaje. No pensaban, ni sentían o lamentaban, y fue que supe que debía de detenerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si su infección llegara al mundo mágico? El caos.

Maté a esas cosas, que en pocos días los humanos llamaron zombis; una especie nueva y maligna que no moría con nada. Los acabe hasta el exterminio, y me lleve a los vivos que pudieran llevar la enfermedad. También los mate. No hay que sentir pesar, ellos no son más que animales.

Por eso el hechizo salió mal. Porque fue usado en bestias sin sentidos, por eso se consiguieron criaturas estúpidas.

Oh vamos, sabemos que aún así el hechizo es uno que debería ser puesto como tabú, y olvidado por siempre. Como dije antes, usarlo en seres mágicos puede resultar en caos.

Por eso no pondré aquí lo que ocasionó esa magia. Y espero que nunca se logre encontrar, sea por casualidad, la formula, o estaremos perdidos. Costó mucho matar a los "zombis", y perdimos a unos cuantos también. Todo por un padre que perdió a su hija. Todo porque los muggles no dejaban de pedir, ni siquiera tuvieron un poco de consideración al pedir su último deseo. Ahora hay menos de ellos, y más de nosotros.

Esa fue la última vez que fui a su mundo, y aun recuerdo, antes de tomar esa decisión de no volver, que había un rumor más; una donde hablaba de un alma en pena, una figura errante a la eternidad, seguía buscando por su amada hija, la posible causa de su muerte. En serio, pobres criaturas desprovistos de inteligencia.

Ella no quiso seguir, porque el texto solo continuaba hablando del odio y prejuicios que ella ya estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir, pero que no apoyaba. Incluso cuando terminaba con una frase tan espeluznante, que asustaba por la misma verdad detrás de ella.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios significaba esto? ¿Era suficiente un documento dejado por un arrogante cretino como prueba de que ella tenía razón en dudar? ¿Esto sería ayudaría a encontrar aliados? Solo pensaba en los vivos, pues desde que las personas revivían, se volvían diferente. Harry ya no era el mismo al que recordaba, y ni siquiera lloró por la muerte de Ginny.

\- Ah, ah, lo vio.

Se congeló al oír la nueva voz. Ella giró la cabeza en un latigazo mortal, viendo al pelirrojo apoyado en el marco de la puerta. – Fred.

\- Bueno, y yo que le había dicho que dejara de investigar - Sirius apareció también en el cuarto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. - ¿No cariño?

\- Siempre una sabelotodo ¿Eh?

Ambos compartieron sonrisas malvadas, y sus ojos la miraron con esa locura que siempre estuvo allí, pero que nadie quiso ver o aceptar, ni siquiera ella.

\- ¿Sabes por qué Voldi tenía problemas mentales? – Fred le dijo casual, como si ella supiera la obviedad de la respuesta. Negó en silencio, con demasiado miedo como para hablar. ¿Dónde estaba su maldita varita? ¡¿Dónde la dejó?! Pánico, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. – es porque él estuvo muerto antes de que Peter lo regresara… oye ¿y sabes por qué la resurrección es tonta?

Sirius la miró con compasión, al ver el entumecimiento que el miedo a ellos le provocaba. un ápice de lo que recordaba del viejo hombre al que amaba, se mostró en ese instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. ¿Él la salvaría, si se lo pedía?

No. Ella ya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, tanto como a la de Fred. Y ahora, a la contestación a la ubicación de su varita; partida, en manos de Sirius. El autor del libro tenía razón…

Si, ahora sabía que la iban a matar, porque tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la verdad, porque casi todos allá afuera fueron convertidos ya, y porque insistió en buscar, siempre buscar. Quizás su muerte hubiera pasado rápido, sin dolor ni conciencia, si se hubiera quedado tranquila e ignorante, como los demás. No, ella pelearía hasta el final. No se rendiría ante ellos.

Si era Grynffindor, era hora de demostrarlo. Ella corrió hacia el hombre al cual una vez entregó su corazón, golpeando su cara y apartándolo de la única salida del lugar. Fred no era problema, estaba más ocupado viendo la escena con tranquilas sonrisas, lejos de ellos. Iba a escapar, buscar asilo en otro lugar, y crear una cura para esta locura. Nada de matar, ella prefería salvarlos.

\- Lo siento. – Sirius le susurro, agarrándola del brazo antes de que pudiera escapar. Hermione lo miró en suplica, examinando cada gesto por un signo de salvación, del verdadero Sirius.

Ella quería salvarlo, al menos a él, al hombre que ama-

" **Solo se puede revivir, lo que muerto ya está. No puedes desear eso, sin antes aceptar esa realidad".**

\- Lo siento mucho, amor.


End file.
